


We can talk about anything

by Zekkun



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, As you can see I love polys, Asexual! Yotsuba Tamaki, Chatting & Messaging, Don't worry, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I don't know anything else, I start this thingy with angst, I write fluff when I'm in the mood, I'm the writter so my rules, M/M, Nothing really bad happened, Ryuu is TRIGGER's mom, Sexual Humor, Sougo is big mess, Stockholm Syndrome, Vocaloid References, Well - Freeform, Your daily pill of memes and cringe, all my humor is sexual, change my mind, there's no smut but y'know, top mitsuki rights, vocaloid cameos, well maybe not daily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 16,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkun/pseuds/Zekkun
Summary: Our favorite idols keep talking in their utterly stupid chats.Anything to talk about's part 2.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Kujou Tenn -maybe-, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku, One sided Nikaidou Yamato/Yotsuba Tamaki, Oogami Banri/Takanashi Tsumugi, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki, Past Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi/Nikaidou Yamato, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	1. Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This is Anything to talk about's Part 2, for reading this you need to read said fic first or you'll lack context.

**My bottom roomba**

**My bottom roomba**

Yaotome

You think you can buy me some pills when you get back?

**My sobaman**

Why?

You feel bad?

You want to go to the hospital?

**My bottom roomba**

Stop right there walking meme

I just feel nauseuos, since last month I’ve been having sudden nausea

**My sobaman**

…

And what else?

**My bottom roomba**

And I’ve been very hungry?

**My sobaman has sent an audio**

_Gaku: *screams*_

_Ryuu: GAKU!? WHAT HAPPENED!?_

_Gaku: *Keeps screaming*_

_*rumble*_

_Ryuu: GAKU YOUR CELL PHONE!_

**My bottom roomba**

Yaotome?

**Two-faced demon**

**Two-faced demon**

Gaku? Where did you go?

We need to keep practicing Crescent Rise’s choreography.

**Die Gaku**

I went to buy pregnancy test

**Two-faced demon**

…?

YOU CHEATED ON RYUU!?

**Die Gaku**

NO

I DIDN’T, I’M NOT CHEATING ON ANYONE

**Two-faced demon**

BUT RYUU DOESN’T NEED THEM.

RIGHT?

TELL ME I’M NOT GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER SIBLING.

**Die Gaku**

IS NOT FOR HIM

IS FOR NIKAIDOU

**Two-faced demon**

…

Are you sure de baby is yours?

**Die Gaku**

ARE YOU CALLING HIM A WHORE?

**Two-faced demon**

NO.

I’M NOT.

**Die Gaku**

OF COURSE YOU ARE

I WANT TO TELL YOU HE IS NOT A WHORE

**Two-faced demon**

I KNOW.

IS JUST THAT THE BABY COULD ALSO BE RYUU’S.

**Die Gaku**

RYUU CAN’T TOP ANYONE

**Two-faced demon**

YOU CAN’T HAVE A SON GAKU.

WE ARE IDOLS.

THE BACKLASH.

**Die Gaku**

WHO SAID I WANTED TO HAVE THE BABY?

**Two-faced demon**

YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW IF HE IS PREGNANT.

**Die Gaku**

I KNOW

**Senpai Yuki**

**My soba kouhai**

YUKI-SAN

**Senpai Yuki**

Yes?

**My soba kouhai**

WHAT DO I DO IF I GOT SOMEONE PREGNANT?

**Senpai Yuki**

YOU DID WHAT?

**My soba kouhai**

I THINK NIKAIDOU IS PREGNANT

**Senpai Yuki**

Is yours?

**My soba kouhai**

YOU TOO?

**Senpai Yuki**

I’M SORRY

I DON’T KNOW

ASK BAN

OR MOMO

I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT CHILDS

**My soba kouhai**

I NEED EMERGENCY HELP


	2. Receipts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaku fucks everything up even more.

**Kujou-san**

**Kujou-san**

…

Have you heard from him?

**Izumi Iori**

Not really...

Nii-san told me that he went to live with a friend of his for a while...

**Kujou-san**

I see…

**Izumi Iori**

In addition, IDOLiSH7 is still out of business, the president is still waiting for Nanase-san's response.

Whether he will be part of Takanashi Pro again.

**Kujou-san**

You think he’ll come back?

**Izumi Iori**

I'd like to say I have no doubts, but I really do.

The chance of him coming back is extremely low.

**Kujou-san**

I've been thinking lately that maybe he hates us...

He's avoided us, but he's talked to everyone else without a problem.

He has left the dorms when he has no problem with others than with us.

He has not seen us...

**Izumi Iori**

I think...

We can only wait for Nanase-san to return.

Sure, if he wants to...

We're nothing anymore, he said so himself...

It hurts me to think about it, but if he doesn't want to come back, we have to accept it.

What Tsukumo did was a very serious matter and I doubt that Nanase-san will recover from it soon or that he will do so at all...

**My Gaku UwU**

**My Ryuu**

Gaku...

Why was there a pregnancy test receipt on the table? ;-;

**My Gaku UwU**

I CAN EXPLAIN.

IT'S FOR NIKAIDOU.

**My Ryuu**

I'm not upset or anything...

I just wanted to know...

**My Gaku UwU**

You sure about that?

I may not be seeing you in the face but I know something's wrong.

**My Ryuu**

I'M A LITTLE UPSET, OKAY?

**My Gaku UwU**

Ryuu?

**My Ryuu**

I know I said I didn't mind you being with Yamato-kun!

And I said I didn't care what you did if you were still happy!

But I'm jealous, and I'm upset, because you don't spend time with me anymore!

It's all about him all the time and I want you to pay attention to me again, Gaku!

I...

I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that ...

**My Gaku UwU**

Ryuu

**You've blocked this contact**

**My Gaku UwU**

RYUU WAIT

**Two-faced demon**

**Die Gaku**

TENN I NEED YOUR HELP

**Two-faced demon**

Now what happened?

**Die Gaku**

Ryuu is angry with me, blocked me and locked me out of the apartment...

**Two-faced demon**

WASN'T IT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO LEAVE DESCENDANT?!

**Die Gaku**

I DIDN’T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN

HE SIMPLY EXPLODED

AND IS MY FAULT

BUT I WANT TO FIX IT

**Two-faced demon**

I KNOW.

BUT I HAVE NEVER DEALT WITH AN ANGRY RYUU.

**Die Gaku**

NO ONE'S EVER DONE IT.

TENN, I'M AFRAID, I'M AFRAID TO HAVE SCREWED THINGS UP.

NIKAIDOU MAY BE PREGNANT AND RYUU NOW HATES ME

WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO?

**Two-faced demon**

I DON’T KNOW.

I CAN’T WITH THIS ANYMORE.

**Riku**

**Riku**

Yamato-san, I think I already know what’s happening with you ;-;

**Yamato-san**

Really?

**Riku**

First, I want to say that I'm not a graduate doctor

That my diagnosis isn't 100 percent certain

But I think they're migraines

And that you haven't been eating well in the last few days ;-;

**Yamato-san**

That's it?

I feel relieved, I thought it was something worse...

**Riku**

Now go buy the pills I sent you and eat well Yamato-san!

I'm sure it was the stress of the trial UwU

**Yamato-san**

Thank you Riku

When are you coming back, by the way?

Things are boring without you

**Riku**

When I feel safe talking to Iori and Tenn-nii

For now Kaito-san will take care of me, I'm in good hands :D

**Yamato-san**

It's okay.

When you're ready, let me know so I can help you get your stuff back.

**Riku**

Thanks!


	3. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu doesn't know what to do anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say.

**My sea kouhai**

**Yuki-san**

Ryuunosuke-kun

I heard that you had a fight with Gaku-kun

Want to tell me what happened?

**My sea kouhai**

Not really…

It’s something really stupid…

**Yuki-san**

Whatever made you feel bad it’s not stupid

**My sea kouhai**

I’m sure you have another more important things to do than hear my problems…

**Yuki-san**

That’s a lie

I’m always free when it’s about my kouhais

**My sea kouhai**

I guess talk about it won’t hurt me…

I’m…

A bit jealous of Yamato-kun…

Lately Gaku has been with him for everything and I…

Felt a bit displaced…

**Yuki-san**

What type of things made you feel like that?

**My sea kouhai**

For example…

Gaku is always talking about him..

He helps Yamato-kun with whatever he needs…

He hugs and kisses him more than me…

It’s a lot of things Yuki-san, it hurts me to remember everything…

**Yuki-san**

It’s okay Ryuunosuke-kun, I understand

You think that block him and lock him out of the house is the best choice?

**My sea kouhai**

No…

But I also don’t want to talk with him about this…

**Yuki-san**

What are you going to do?

**My sea kouhai**

I don’t know

Gaku and Yamato-kun were the best friends, the fell in love, they dated, they broke up, they are together again…

I know that although Gaku doesn't want to admit it, I'm not so important to him...

**Yuki-san**

Why do you think that?

I’m sure that Gaku-kun really loves you

**My sea kouhai**

I DON’T KNOW

I DON’T NOW ANYMORE

I WANT GAKU TO BE HAPPY BUT I CAN’T HELP BUT FEEL THIS WAY

IT’S SELFISH AND I HATE IT, GAKU DESERVES BETTER THAN ME AND THAT’S YAMATO-KUN

Gaku's happiness was supposed to be what really mattered...

**Yuki-san**

What about your own happiness, Ryuunosuke-kun?

It doesn’t matter?

Your happiness doesn’t matter if Gaku-kun is happy then?

It’s okay to be selfish, it’s okay to wish for things and it’s okay to feel jealous

**My sea kouhai**

I…

I just wanted Gaku to be happy…

Even when I felt bad about sharing him, or if I felt sad about seeing him with someone else…

Yuki-san… I was wrong?

**Yuki-san**

You aren’t Ryuunosuke-kun

The only thing you were wrong about was putting Gaku-kun's happiness before yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just filling this so It won't look too empty.


	4. Maybe today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku talks about how he feels.
> 
> Re:vale want to help somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was just a reference became a crossover.
> 
> Hey, I need to fill plot holes too.

**Kaito-san UwU**

**Kaito-san UwU**

Riku-kun

Can you turn Coco-chan on before I get home?

I would like the house to be clean

**Riku-kun OwO**

Of course Kaito-san!

Coco-chan it’s already on! UwU

**Kaito-san UwU**

Thank you

The truth is that having a roomba is quite useful

**Riku-kun OwO**

Especially when you don't have time to clean up UwU

**Kaito-san UwU**

Aren't you feeling lonely?

I said I could take a break from work to take care of you

**Riku-kun OwO**

I’m not a little kid >:T

**Kaito-san UwU**

I'm sorry

It's just that I'm very used to you having attacks out of nowhere and I worry a lot more...

**Riku-kun OwO**

I’m better now

**Kaito-san UwU**

I know, but habits are hard to drop

**Riku-kun OwO**

I see…

**Kaito-san UwU**

Riku-kun

It's not that I'm bothered that you're staying with me and you know it

But I think you should talk to your... friends

Because they miss you, don't they?

**Riku-kun OwO**

I… don’t know…

When I was with Tsukumo-san was to protect them but now…

I think…

I think that I miss Tsukumo-san a little…

**Kaito-san UwU**

I can't understand it but I think I can advise you

Even when you don't want them anymore, you should talk to them.

They miss you and they'll understand the reason, I'm sure of it.

**Riku-kun OwO**

Kaito-san...

Do you think...

Can you come with me to the dorms tomorrow?

I don't want you to feel obligated, the tour with your band is much more important of course!

**Kaito-san UwU**

I guess I could...

Although I don't know how they will behave towards a complete stranger...

**Riku-kun OwO**

I told them a little about you!

I'm sure you will get along!

**My darling**

**My lovely peach**

Yuki

Did you get to speak to Ryuunosuke-kun?

**My darling**

I did…

But I think I made it worst…

**My lovely peach**

WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HIM?

**My darling**

Perhaps I provoked him a little to come to his senses and made him doubt his decisions...

**My lovely peach**

YUKI YOU IDIOT

YOU MADE HIM FEEL WORST

**My darling**

I just did what I thought would work…

**My lovely peach**

Okay…

How it ended?

**My darling**

Ryuunosuke-kun exploded

And let me in ‘seen’

I have no idea what he could be doing right now

**My lovely peach**

Now I’m even more scared…

Yuki, love, the light of my life, what you did was completely stupid

**My darling**

I’m sorry my peach…

**My lovely peach**

Ryuunosuke-kun is used to not being selfish, isn't he?

This must have been a hard blow for him...

Gaku-kun forgot about him to take care of Yamato-kun

I am not blaming either of them but Gaku-kun should have realized what was happening

**My darling**

Ryuunosuke-kun must have felt lonely, ignored or like the third wheel…

**My lovely peach**

Ryuunosuke-kun didn't deserve it

We'll find a way to help them solve it

For now we can only try to put a little pressure on them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU


	5. Not the best choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu doesn't take the best choice

“Congratulations Ryuunosuke, you made it even worst….” Ryuu curled even more in bed. He has been in there the last few hours, trying ignore the fact that he has locked Gaku out of the house and haven’t even let Tenn in before.

He felt even worst now.

Ryuu knew that he had to behave like an adult and talk to Gaku, that it had been completely unfair of him not to let him talk and that it was immature to have locked him out of the house hoping that he would find a bench to sleep on that night because he did not intend to open the door for him now.

Ryuu sighed. He did not know what to do and Yuki-san's help had been completely useless until now. If anyone could understand it... that would be his father. His advice had always helped him in his daily life and he needed family support when he didn’t had it.

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the idea of going to visit his family. It was the worst he had ever had, escaping the state and ignoring Gaku.

Of course, the idea presented itself as valid, taking time to think or ignore the situation as much as possible, whichever came first.

Maybe... a trip to Okinawa wouldn't hurt anyone...

♫♪♫♪♫

"Gaku, how could you fuck up not only two but three fucking times?"Tenn was angry, and Gaku knew it, although he was more afraid that the doughnut Tenn had in his hand would penetrate his leg and kill him.

Hey, being Tenn was completely possible.

"I said I don't know! Ryuu had never said anything to me until now and you're right, it's my fault that I didn't realize... I just want to fix it Tenn!" The youngest sighed, he felt a headache coming "Not only that, but he also left the country... We don't have money to go to Okinawa, Gaku!"

"It's not my fault we're poor!" Since they had become indie, lack of money wasn't necessarily a problem but now it was to buy plane tickets "It's Tsukumo's fault! But that has nothing to do with Ryuu! How the hell do you think you’ll get money to go to Okinawa!?"

"... MY FATHER! He wanted to marry me with Ryuu, and without Ryuu there’s no wedding, he will lend me the money for sure!" Tenn stopped his killer instincts to look at Gaku with genuine surprise "... President Yaotome wants you to marry Ryuu?"

"... Yes? It's a long story..."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, TO OKINAWA."

**Mom**

**Tenn♥**

Ryuu…

Where are you?

I’m starting to get worried…

**Mom**

Ah…

I’m sorry Tenn…

I went to Okinawa for a while, yes?

I promise I’ll come back…

**Tenn♥**

RYUU WAIT

YOU CAN SOLVE IT LIKE ADULTS.

**Mom**

I’m so sorry…

**This contact has blocked you**

♫♪♫♪♫

"And that's how it ended..." Tenn had obviously shown Gaku the conversations. Which had made the meme feel worse.

Couldn't he do anything right?

"A single question... Why do you have Ryuu as 'Mom?"

" Out of my fucking house."

"WAIT, IT WAS A JOKE!"


	6. Plane tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke wonders what he did wrong with his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more or less long, give me a break...

**Dad**

**Idiot son**

¿Dad?

**Dad**

What do you need now, son?

It's pretty late at night to deal with your usual nonsense.

**Idiot son**

I need help with something…

**Dad**

for God’s sake… son.

Now what the hell did you do? Who do I need to pay now?

**Idiot son**

INEEDMONEYTOGOTOOKINAWABECAUSERYUUISGONEANDISMADATMEANDHEBLOCKEDMEANDTENNPLEASEHELPMEDADI’LLDOANYTHING

**Dad**

…

Gaku, I can’t understand those runes

**Idiot son**

I NEED MONEY TO GO TO OKINAWA BECAUSE RYUU IS GONE AND IS MAD AT ME AND HE BLOCKED ME AND TENN PLEASE HELP ME DAD I’LL DO ANYTHING

**Dad**

What the hell happened?

**Hijo Idiota**

I started dating Nikaidou, right?

Ryuu agreed but maybe I have gotten Nikaidou pregnant and Ryuu got angry…

Because I was paying more attention to Nikaidou, not for the pregnancy…

**Dad**

…

GAKU WHAT THE HECK

AT YOUR AGE I NEVER GOT ANYONE PREGNANT BY ACCIDENT.

WHERE ARE YOUR SEX EDUCATION CLASSES?

**Idiot son**

I’M SORRY THAT

I WAS HORNY

**Dad**

I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT.

GAKU, GO SEEK FOR RYUUNOSUKE.

I STILL WANT TO ARRANGE THAT WEDDING.

**Idiot son**

THANK YOU DAD

I OWE YOU MY LIFE

♫♪♫♪♫

“What did President Yaotome say?” after Gaku and Tenn started to fight about the budget, Gaku had to to talk with his father to get money, and as you can see, he got it “He bought us the plane ticket… But… Where does Ryuu live?”

“Gayku, Why the fuck you don’t know where mo- Ryuu lives? Are you an idiot!?”

“I’m not, he just never invited me to his house!”

So… now half of TRIGGER was back at step one. UwU

“I think Re:vale senpai know… they now everything…” mentioned Tenn, taking his cell phone from his pocket. Gaku decided on steal a doughnut from the sensual angel because he was anxious, food always helps. UwU

**RTI**

**Alcoholic Roomba**

I have something important to say

**BDSM**

Please tell me it's not what I think it is...

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

Are you all right, Yaotome-san?

**BDSM**

No…

I’m not…

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

What happened, Nikaidou-san?

**Alcoholic Roomba**

I didn't want to say it until now but I think everyone should know...

**BDSM**

I think it's what I think it is...

**Just Brocon**

For God’s sake…

Nikaidou Yamato…

Say it now…

**Puddin Assassin**

Tenten, Gakkun

You all right?

**BDSM has sent an audio**

T _enn &Gaku: __NO, WE AREN’T._

♥ **Darling♥**

TRIGGER is weird today

I wonder what happened~

♥ **My peach♥**

Say it Yamato-kun

I can’t with my curiosity ;-;

**Alcoholic Roomba**

It's very strong news, I don't know how everyone will react but I really need to say it

**BDSM**

SAY IT FAST NIKAIDOU

I CAN'T WITH MY SOUL

**Just Brocon**

BE QUICK.

I CAN’T WITH THE TENSION.

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

TRIGGER is really weird today…

**Alcoholic Roomba**

Okay…

But stay calm. ¿All right?

**BDSM**

I’M PRETTY CALM

**Just Brocon**

WE ARE PRETTY CALM.

♥ **My peach♥**

…

Are you sure you are calm?

Doesn’t look like it TRIGGER-chan OnO

♥ **Darling♥**

Don't worry, honey, I'm sure TRIGGER is fine.…

♥ **My peach♥**

Oh, of course OwO…

You're perfectly fine TRIGGER, I believe you OwO

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

Now you too Re:vale senpai?

**Puddin Assassin**

Everyone is weird…

And Ryuu-aniki doesn’t answer me the phone…

**BDSM**

RYUU IS BUSY

YEAH, THAT'S IT

NOTHING HAPPENED

**Puddin Assassin**

Ryuu-aniki always answered me even when he was busy…

**Just Brocon**

VERY IMPORTANT ISSUES.

**Alcoholic Roomba**

Riku is coming to visit us on the weekend

With a friend of his

**Puddin Assassin**

They are strong news...

I WANT TO SEE RIKKUN NOW ÒnÓ

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE RIKU-KUN WILL RETURN

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

YOU' RE NOT LYING NIKAIDOU-SAN!?

**Alcoholic Roomba**

No

It'll just be a quick visit, actually

He was asking if TRIGGER could also go

**BDSM**

This weekend?

**Just Brocon**

Like, this weekend specifically?

**Alcoholic Roomba**

Yes?

Yaotome, are you all right?

I've noticed you a little distant lately and now you're acting weird...

**BDSM**

I'M FINE NIKAIDOU

I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU

AND THAT I CAN'T THIS WEEKEND

TELL NANASE I'M SORRY

**Just Brocon**

I have to...

I HAVE TO GO WITH KUJOU-SAN TO THE AIRPORT, I CAN'T.

I'M SO SORRY.

**Puddin Assassin**

And Ryuu-Aniki?

I am certain he will be able to OwO

**BDSM**

RYUU IS REALLY BUSY

**Just Brocon**

I’M SORRY BUT TRIGGER CAN’T GO.

**Alcoholic Roomba**

Well...

So...

Yes that... Riku will come and we can talk face to face at last...

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

At last I will be able to speak to Nanase-san...

I feel so happy that I can't put it into words...

**Just Brocon**

I'm sorry to be absent...

Tell him I love him...

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

Don’t worry Kujou-san.

I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Iori didn't.  
> I'll bring another chapter tomorrow.


	7. Search in a bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu's stepfather proved to be pretty useless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kinda productive today. UwU

**Die Gaku**

**Two-faced demon**

Gaku,

Where are you?

You know I can't speak Okinawan and if you get lost I won't be able to find you?

**Die Gaku**

I'm in the mall, I thought I could find Ryuu there...

**Two-faced demon**

I'm not even surprised you came up with something so stupid.

Well, I managed to speak to Ryuu's stepfather.

All he said to me was "search a bay.

**Die Gaku**

That’s pretty useless

**Two-faced demon**

You think I don't know?

Why a bay?

Of all places a damn bay.

**Die Gaku**

I mean... Ryuu likes the sea...

He taught me how to fish once we were here in a...

in a bay...

**Two-faced demon**

You got a lead?

**Die Gaku**

More like a bay is a beach

But yes

I think I already know

**Two-faced demon**

What are we waiting for?

LET’S FIND RYUU

♫♪♫♪♫

“Are you sure is this place? doesn’t look like a bay.” said the sensual angel, meanwhile the meme decided to ignore him and be guided for what he remembered from the place when he was with TRIGGER's mom. Of course, our favorite meme didn't know this bay, although he still knew it more than the sensual angel, of course.

"I'm sure it's around here, I remember we caught several fish on this beach. And then Ryuu and I were going to--"

"Have sex in the middle of the beach? I know."

"What?! No! What the hell's going through your mind?!" Our meme thought that the sensual angel's mind was too rotten by those R18 manga he read so often, but well, he wasn't entirely wrong. (?) "We were going to pick up seashells! Ryuu wanted to make me a bracelet with them."

_Romantic_ , thought the fudanshi, they just kept walking along the little beach until they found a wooden house, well, several of them, above the lever of the water "This is still not a bay.” said Tenn.

"It's more like a bay, and it's a lot better than Jamaica," because Gaku was still confused about Jamaica.

They were going to walk to look for the Tsunashi residence until they saw a man from Okinawa with golden eyes, and yes, that was Ryuu, coming out of one of the first rows of houses.

“…¿Gaku… Tenn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More or less.


	8. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori begs for Riku to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of today. :D

“So is already weekend…” muttered Iori.

He had been waiting patiently until he could see the missing Riku again. Iori was anxious at the thought of having him face to face again, so much so that he had hardly been able to rest in the last few days.

Iori did the same routine. He woke up, took a bath and prepared to spend long hours studying or working, sometimes both. Too much time had passed since the last time they spoke face to face, the last time he saw him was in the trial against Tsukumo, testifying.

But Riku had disappeared shortly after, arrived to the dorms and disappeared again. Iori had never felt Riku so out of reach.

—

"Are you all right? We can go back if you want Riku-kun." Kaito was worried about his friend, since the morning Riku looked so uncomfortable that he could not help but feel that he could have an attack at any moment and if that happened he would not forgive Riku's supposed friends if that happened.

"I'm fine Kaito-san, just a little nervous."

"I see..." Kaito decided to look at Riku for a moment, and returned his sight to the road shortly after "You know? I'm happy... that you've found such good friends, before... it was just you and me and from time to time some of my friends, but to see that you've found such good people... makes me feel happy, but also a little jealous.”

"Kaito-san?" The oldest saw Riku by the rear-view mirror, smiling a little when he noticed his confusion "When it was just us you barely talked to others, but you've grown a lot... you have very good friends... you have a very good family, there is no other way to describe it.”

"Even if you put it that way... I don't think I've changed at all..." Riku smiled, as he watched the scenery change "You've did, maybe you don't notice it but I do, you're not that cute Riku-kun who was scared and was always by my side, now you're a Riku-kun who knows how to act on his own and knows how to deal with his problems, even if you don't think about it that way..."

"I... I think you're right."

"Anyway, it's time for you to talk to your... too close friends and your friends."

♫♪♫♪♫

"Nervous, Iori?" asked Mitsuki.

The older Izumi was not blind enough not to realize that his little brother was too frightened by how this meeting would turn out, after all, both IDOLiSH7's friendship and their careers would be decided with this.

If only none of this had happened... Mitsuki thought that maybe they would be in the normal routine of spending mornings together. Nagi was striving to hold them all together, because, without Riku, an important part of their lives had vanished. Just as Tamaki's grades had dropped drastically as he could not concentrate with so much in his mind. The growing fatigue of Sougo, who looked more tired with each passing day. Or perhaps as Yamato's alcoholism had worsened and they were all completely worried about him, along with how his own meals had become simpler.

It was too much pressure and worry to stay stable and Mitsuki hated it.

"I am fine Nii-san... just a little anxious..."

"I know, it shows on your face Iori. Don't you know that Nii-san knows everything?" Mitsuki laughed at the embarrassed face of his younger brother. Iori yawned and lay his head on his hand "It was a long night... I am too tired for my own good but even when I tried to sleep more I could not...".

"Don't worry Iori, Nii-san knows everything will be all right."

At least Mitsuki hoped so.

♫♪♫♪♫

"We're here, I'll ask you again, are you all right? We can always get back in the car." Riku looked at Kaito for a moment and shook his head, smiling slightly, "I want to face them... they deserve to know my decision Kaito-san."

"I understand... then, go, I'll be waiting here."

The youngest nodded and took a deep breath. Riku felt so nervous and frightened that he doubted that he could knock on the door on his own, yet he swallowed saliva and approached the door with his hand, hesitating, he struck a gentle knock at the door.

He heard noises of things falling inside the house which frightened him more and he didn't expect to see his family opening the door with a bang, all looking as if they had just woke up because of the big dark circles under their eyes and their hair completely untidy.

"Good mor--" Riku was interrupted when Nagi locked him in a strong embrace next to Tamaki, who kept asking if he was okay, Sougo accompanied his unitmate in that shower of questions, Yamato asked especially if he was taking care of himself as he should. While Mitsuki was insisting on preparing any type of food if he was hungry.

It was total chaos and they were on the street, which was no good.

Yamato seemed to realize that and pushed everyone into the house, ignoring Kaito who was patiently watching the scene with a smile, and closed the door tightly, putting the lock while at it.

All were interrupted when a certain black-haired teenager embraced Riku and buried his head in his chest, obviously that someone was Iori.

"Na-nanase-san..." Iori felt that if he kept talking his throat would close completely, but he swallowed that feeling and the shame.

He dared to kiss him in front of everyone, which left Riku more than flushed "I-Iori!?" the surprise faded as he saw the younger crying "Nanase-san... it's been so long...". Iori swallowed saliva, trying not to get his voice trapped in his throat "We've missed you so much... I've missed you... you don't know how difficult it is... to spend every day knowing you're gone..."

"Iori I--"

"You left without saying anything for the second time, I... felt sad and... empty..." Iori brought Riku closer to himself, clinging to him as if his life depended on it, spasms running through his body as he tried to contain the sobs "Please....Riku, don't go...stay with IDOLiSH7, with us...with me...please...."

"I... am home... I will never leave you again!" Riku also clung to Iori and silently let the tears he had been holding for so long spill "I was... I was so scared, Iori, so much, I wanted... I wanted Tsukumo-san to go away... and I miss him and hate it and hate Tsukumo-san... but I can't.... I can't.... leave it... I'm scared…"

It had been too traumatic to be threatened and blackmailed, to be forced to treat someone as vile as Tsukumo was as if he loved him, it was too much pressure, he feared so much for TRIGGER and for the others... and now that he was free he could not help but miss him, and hated it.

"All right Nanase-san... we'll get over it... we all will, just stay with me, with us... please..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO


	9. What I love about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaku just can't express it in words.

"Ryuu! We've been looking for you for days!" Gaku was going to run to hug his boyfriend (Or ex?) and solve the problem as a good adult, but Ryuu came back into the house, Closed the door and of course, locked it.

"Gaku... this was far worse than I expected," said the fundashi, the meme was exasperated, why did Ryuu refuse so much to talk and solve the problem? He could not understand. Gaku sighed and walked to Ryuu's house anyway, and sat down in front of the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Gaku? Do you really think you can wait until Ryuu gets out?" Tenn followed him for the mere reason that he wanted to help them fix this problem, he wanted to understand what was bothering his friend.

"I don't know... I don't know what to do anymore, even if I had an idea in the first place, Ryuu doesn't want to see me, because of me... I don't even know what's going through his mind now..." Tenn sighed, "Maybe we can start by thinking about what you're going to tell him."

"It's a good idea." Gaku smiled slightly "Ryuu has always been here for us, hasn't he? I could never thank him enough... I admire him. He always puts others ahead of what he wants, he's not selfish, he's thoughtful, that's what made me fall in love with him, but I also want him to be selfish and do the things he wants without worrying about others all the time. I want Ryuu to know that his happiness is more important, even than mine... the feelings I have for Nikaidou will never be the same as I have for him, I may love them in the same way but... each one is special in their own way... I just want Ryuu to tell me what bothers him, so that I can fix it, so that we can fix it... He’s important to me and nothing and no one could ever replace him...".

Unknown to both of them, someone was listening throught the door.


	10. what do you love about me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu wanted to know.

Ryuu felt like crying. Lying against the door that separated him from Gaku's back, he could hear everything and felt an incredible need to see him. He simply could no longer avoid Gaku, or Tenn, but... he did not feel ready to leave yet.

What if Gaku realized that he loved Yamato-kun more than him? What if he left him when he realized he no longer needed him? Ryuu had decided to go to Okinawa for that reason, so that Gaku would notice, but he followed him to Okinawa and said things as sweet as that yet!

"Gaku... what do you like about me?" he said loud enough that he could hear him through the door. For a moment he heard the subtle breathing of both of his companions, making him more nervous "I wouldn't know, Ryuu. But I could say everything, because everything about you made me fall in love, even from the first day, or from the first song. Everything about you is special and beautiful. Seriously, so much so that I couldn't answer you."

Ryuu smiled a little "When did you fall in love with me?" he heard Gaku laugh and that made him feel warm "I don't think I can tell you that either, maybe after BoW, when I liked Takanashi-san, remember? I was a fool to believe that she could love me, but then I realized that, I loved you."

He remembered, Gaku was so in love that once he almost destroyed his phone when he invited her on a date on nerves and she had accepted "You were always very romantic, weren't you, Gaku?"

"You're right... but that's why I don't want to give up Ryuu, I'm going to fix the mistake I made, okay? I can't force you to accept me, I hurted you and I don't deserve you, I'm aware of that... but if you give me the chance I-"

Suddenly the door opened and Gaku found himself lying on the floor, looking up, he could see Ryuu's crying face "Ryuu I-".

He didn't have time to elaborate when he felt lips on his own.

"Gaku... let's go home."

Omake:

Suddenly both men heard the sound of the click of a camera and found Tenn taking pictures of them with the phone.

"Keep going, I'm not here," said Tenn very seriously.

He was RyuGaku's nº1 shipper after all.


	11. It doesn't bother me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku has a nightmare in the middle of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late but here it is.  
> Your almost daily pill of OOC and cringe.

“Nanase-san?!?” Iori had woken up in the middle of the night by a really loud scream, plus, there was a sudden movement in the bed. Iori soon realized that the sound was Riku’s voice, which had been loud enough to wake him up and he knew that someone else must have done it as well.

The boy shaking in bed was having an attack, as he continued to babble things in a pitiful tone. Iori acted almost by instinct, so much so that he didn't notice when he had forced the inhaler into his boyfriend's mouth, who, because of the sudden action, had woken up "Breathe Nanase-san... everything is fine, I promise."

Since Riku had returned to the dorms, he would suddenly have panic attacks at night after horrible nightmares. At first Iori wanted to give him his space but Riku's respiratory illness made it impossible to left him alone at night. "What did you dream of?" Riku clung to Iori's body as if his life depended on it, he was still upset, that for sure "Ryou-san... he... he..." Iori shut him up with a kiss. He didn't want to let him go on remembering, not something like that "He's not here anymore, remember? He's rotting in prison, he can't do any more harm..." Riku nodded and leaned his head against Iori's chest "Doesn't... bother you? To have to... take care of me always..."

"Of course not, why would it bother me?" Iori began caressing Riku's soft hair, who closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle strokes "I don't let you sleep... and you're always tired when you come back... and... I don't want you to get tired of me..."

"I would never do that..." Iori whispered, noticed how Riku was relaxing in his arms, almost falling asleep. "Because I love you, I would never do that..."

Both fell asleep, and after a long time, Riku did not have a nightmare.


	12. Chokes and Raspy throats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki is in a good mood.
> 
> Sougo chokes with bread,

**RTI**

**Nagi's dominant**

I’m in a really good mood today

**Alcoholic Roomba**

Isn't it because you took it out on me?

**Nagi's dominant**

I told you it was an accident

I didn't mean to push it that hard

**Alcoholic Roomba**

My throat still hurts

I don't even know why I let you in the first place

**Nagi's dominant**

Stop being upset.

You said you enjoyed it.

**Alcoholic Roomba**

My throat still hurts

**Nagi's dominant**

Ask Riku for medication, he should know what you are going to take.

**Alcoholic Roomba**

That's got nothing to do with it!

You destroyed my throat and I told you I needed it today!

**Nagi's dominant**

GOOD NIGHT AWESOME can wait

**Alcoholic Roomba**

But not the recording

**Nagi's dominant**

Playback

♥ **Darling♥**

…

What's going on here?

Yamato-kun... to fall so low...

**Alcoholic Roomba**

Ah?

Now what did I do?

**Just Brocon**

And to think that Gaku loves you so blindly...

I knew you were bad for him.

Admitting it in front of everyone is pretty shameless of you.

**Nagi's dominant**

I think I don’t understand…

♥ **Darling♥**

You know what you did, my kouhais

Poor Gaku-kun…

**BDSM**

What?

What’s happening here?

**Just Brocon**

GAKU, NIKAIDOU YAMATO CHEATED ON YOU.

♥ **Darling♥**

AND WITH MITSUKI-KUN

**BDSM**

…

Nikaidou?

I thought you promised me you'd never sleep with anyone but me again....

**Just Brocon**

I told you he was a whore.

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

TENN, LANGUAGE!

I WONT SAY IT AGAIN!

**Just Brocon**

…

I’m sorry mom…

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

Besides, I think you' re jumping to conclusions...

**Alcoholic Roomba**

First. What the fuck?

Second, I’m not a whore, I just like sex

Third, I still don’t understand what the fuck

**Nagi's dominant**

I am insulted that I am accused of cheating on Nagi...

I would never cheat on my little sunflower

**Submissive Otaku**

_Oh_ Mitsuki…

Ich liebe dich <3

**Nagi's dominant**

I’ll guess that was something sappy…

♥ **Darling♥**

But you…

Yamato-kun’s throat…

**Alcoholic Roomba**

…

Cut the bullshit.

Mitsu offered to feed me because he was in a good mood, but he shoved the spoon down my throat and almost made me vomit.

**Nagi's dominant**

That it was an accident!

I'm happy because I managed to see Iori stoping being a tsundere!

And it was so beautiful that I almost cried!

You should have seen it... Iori and Riku were asleep hugging in bed...

Shit, I think I'm gonna cry again...

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

NII-SAN.

MY PRIVATE LIFE.

NO ONE SHOULD KNOW THAT.

**Just Brocon**

AND I WASN'T THERE?

THAT'S UNFAIR.

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

YOUR DIGNITY COULD ALSO HAVE BEEN TAINTED.

**Nagi's dominant**

Actually, I think that would have ruined the scene a little...

**Just Brocon**

HOW DARE YOU!?

RIKU IS MINE TOO.

**BDSM**

Calm your hormones Tenn

You'll see him later.

**Just Brocon**

…

You don’t tell me what to do…

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

Come on Tenn OwO

You’ll se him when we’ll go to visit I7 OwO

**Sou-chan UwU**

**Tamaki-kun**

Sou-chan

What type of men Yama-san likes?

**Sou-chan UwU has** **sent an audio**

_*Violent coughing*_

_Yamato: SOU BREATH DON’T DIE!_

_Mitsuki: SOUGO DRINK SOME WATER DON’T DIE!_

**Tamaki-kun**

sOU-CHAN!?

**Sou-chan UwU**

I’M FINE

I JUST CHOKED WITH BREAD

**Tamaki-kun**

I see…

**Sou-chan UwU**

Why do you ask Tamaki-kun?

**Tamaki-kun**

I understand Yama-san is with Gakkun but I want Yama-san for myself and I thought about making Yama-san fall in love with me…

But I don’t know how to start

I thought about being the type of men Yama-san likes

**Sou-chan UwU**

I wouldn’t know how to do it either…

Maybe sexy and dominant?

**Tamaki-kun**

I wouldn’t know how to dominate

What’s ‘dominate’?

**Sou-chan UwU has sent an audio**

*really violent coughing:(*

Yamato: SOU, AGAIN? TAKE MY BEER

*sounds of cans*

Mitsuki: SOUGO SURVIVE!

**Tamaki-kun**

sOU-CHAN WHY YOU KEEP CHOKING WITH BREAD?

**Sou-chan UwU**

I’M SORRY, THE BREAD IS SO TASTY

**Tamaki-kun**

Oh…

Sou-chan, what type of men you like?

Maybe I can get an idea UwU

**Sou-chan UwU**

The cute type

innocent

and stubborn

And also obedient and submissive…

**Tamaki-kun**

What’s a submissive?

**Sou-chan UwU**

LOOK AT THE TIME

I HAVE TO GO

GOOD-BYE TAMAKI-KUN, STUDY HARD

**Tamaki-kun**

But Sou-chan…

Take care…


	13. The forbidden words and a wish he hoped for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sougo made mistakes and Yamato has to fix them.  
> Re:vale being Re:vale:
> 
> Nagi and Mitsuki talk.

**Sou and the knifes**

**Sou and the knifes**

HELP ME YAMATO-SAN

**Yamato-san**

YOU CHOKED WITH BREAD AGAIN?

**Sou and the knifes**

NO

IS TAMAKI-KUN

TURN OF THE WI-FI

**Yamato-san**

…

Why should I turn off the Wi-fi?

I’m using it Sou.

**Sou and the knifes**

I TOLD TAMAKI-KUN THE FORBIDDEN WORDS

**Yamato-san**

YOU SAID SUBMISSIVE AND DOMINANT?

SOU I THOUGHT WE HAD TALKED ABOUT THAT

**Sou and the knifes**

BEFORE I KNEW IT I HAD ALREADY SENT IT.

YAMATO-SAN TURN OFF THE WI-FI NOW

**Yamato-san**

I'LL JUST TAKE HIS CELL PHONE.

SOU GO AND FIX YOUR MESS

I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF SO MANY KIDS AT ONCE.

**My lovely peach**

**My darling**

Momo…

Can I stop being the one at the bottom now?

The year is almost over...

**My lovely peach**

I thought you'd ask earlier.

I'm getting tired of putting it all the time ÒnÓ

**My darling**

Then can I?

**My lovely peach**

Of course darling UwU

But I still want you to wear those dresses :D

**My darling**

Whatever you want Momo…

**My lovely peach**

Yuki…

I was wondering if you wanted to go to a restaurant with me tonight...

It's been a while since we've dated

**My darling**

Of course Momo

A romantic moment would be perfect

**My lovely peach**

I love you Yuki (>w<)/

**My darling**

Then I love you more my lovely peach <3

**Nagi**

**Mitsuki UwU/**

Nagi

I think Yamato-san and I are already making up

What do you think?

He's not so distant from me anymore

**Nagi**

It could be Mitsuki.

Although Yamato is still _mad_

You can see it on his _face_...

**Mitsuki UwU/**

I know what I did was wrong

And know we lost him because of me…

It hurts to see him so happy with Yaotome

**Nagi**

W don’t deserve him Mitsuki

But Yaotome-shi does

Someone who has taked so much care of Yamato’s _heart_ is a true gentlemen

**Mitsuki UwU/**

I know

I’m a horrible friend and a horrible boyfriend, right?

**Nagi**

Of course not Mitsuki!

You are the best boyfriend <3

**Mitsuki UwU/**

What if you met someone who treats you better than me?

Someone who is more romantic, caring, kinder, and of course doesn't have sex with you every day?

**Nagi**

No one is like you Mitsuki <3

 _Maybe_ we have some problems to fix but I have _one dream_

And that is Yamato to forgive us UwU

**Mitsuki UwU/**

Then I'll do my best to make it happen.


	14. A contract and some shocking news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takanashi Pro have a problem they don't know if they can move forward.
> 
> After a season and 13 chapters it actually happens...
> 
> Riku lost his innocence.

**Takanashi Pro >w</**

**Oogami Banri**

President…

About Riku-kun’s contract…

When will you sign it? I need to start the paperwork so Tsumugi-san and I can start planning IDOLiSH7’s comeback.

**Takanashi Tsumugi**

Everyone is so excited to be back performing!

Banri-san and I have planned a lot in the last few months. OwO

**President Takanashi**

Oh, Banri-kun, Tsumugi-kun.

I won’t sign the contract.

**Takanashi Tsumugi**

Are you serious, Dad?!

This will have a lot of consequences!

**Oogami Banri**

Fans will worry and begin to suspect something is wrong.

We already took a risk last time with Nagi-kun.

We can't do it again...

**President Takanashi**

You're right Banri-kun, Tsumugi-kun.

But I am thinking of Riku-kun's health first.

You told me before, remember?

Panic attacks, constant attacks.

This kind of stress will endanger Riku-kun.

And IDOLiSH7.

Therefore, I will not accept Riku-kun back into the company.

**Banri-san♥**

**Tsumugi-chan♥**

Now what are we going to do?

Without Riku-san IDOLiSH7 will not work.

At this rate... MEZZO" and Phythagoras Trio will have to be divided into two distinct groups...

And Iori-san will have to be a soloist...

**Banri-san♥**

Don't worry Tsumugi-chan!

We just have to stay positive!

Maybe the president is just... giving us some kind of teaching...

Maybe if Riku-kun gets better he'll accept him back into the company.

**Tsumugi-chan♥**

Getting better can take a long time...

Maybe Riku-kun will never get better.

Maybe Riku-san will never come back.

And all because of me...

I am a terrible Manager...

**Banri-san♥ has sent an audio**

_-That's a lie Tsumugi-chan! -_

_-IDOLiSH7 has grown thanks to you! -_

_-All we got was thanks to you--_

_-You'd never be a terrible manager._

_-I have confidence in you Tsumugi, I love you and I know and I think you're the best manager there is-_

**RTI**

**Alcoholic Roomba has sent an audio**

_*Unfortunately censorship-chan stops you from listening to this audio, but you can imagine what’s this about.(?)*_

**BDSM**

Those were…

THOSE WERE NANASE’S MOANS!?

♥ **Darling♥**

OH MI GOD, MY KOUHAI

WHO DARED TO TOUCH HIM

**Alcoholic Roomba**

I knew that receipt of condoms and lube that were on the table were suspicions…

**BDSM**

YOU SAW SOMEONE BOUGHT CONDOMS AND YOU DIDN’T SEARCH WHO?

**Alcoholic Roomba**

I THOUGHT THEY WERE FROM NAGI AND MITSU.

THEY BUY MORE CONDOMS THAN I BUY BEER.

♥ **Darling♥**

Then why was it suspicious if they buy condoms so often?

**Alcoholic Roomba**

Because Nagi doesn’t need lube

**Nagi's Dominant**

YAMATO-SAN MY PRIVACY

**Alcoholic Roomba**

It's no secret to anyone how you fuck every day

We are also drifting away from the main theme...

That Riku is having sex...

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

I don’t think sex is bad…

**Alcoholic Roomba**

That's not why

I didn't even teach him how to put a condom

Today's children do not use protection...

What if he gets pregnant? I could never forgive myself

♥ **Darling♥**

Yamato-kun

Basic biology doesn't allow it...

**BDSM**

No?

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

Gaku, sweetheart

Men can’t get pregnant

You didn’t see biology?

**BDSM**

Maybe…?

**Nagi's Dominant**

Wait…

RIKU IS HAVING SEX?

WITH WHO!?

**Alcoholic Roomba**

I'd like to know, but I only hear moans.

But there's definitely someone with him.

**Nagi's Dominant**

You're the only person who's sick enough to listen to his own son having sex.

What room?

**Alcoholic Roomba**

Ichi’s

Wait…

HE’S HAVING SEX WITH ICHI

**BDSM**

It's got nothing to do with it, but where's Tenn?

**Nagi's Dominant**

AND WITH KUJOU

OH FOR GOD’S SAKE, IT’S HIS FIRST TIME AND IS A THREESOME

THEY ARE BEASTS

**Alcoholic Roomba**

SOU WHERE’S THE SCREWDRIVER

I HAVE TO BREAK THE DOOR


	15. This is an important matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato gives his sons the talk.

**Let's tie Kujou and Ichi to a chair and throw them into the sea.**

**Onii-san has added Tenn and Iori**

**Oniii-san has changed the name “Let's tie Kujou and Ichi to a chair and throw them into the sea.” to “Use condoms childs”.**

**Iori**

YOU HAD A CHAT TO PLAN OUR MURDER!?

NII-SAN WHY.

**ChibiMitsu**

THIS IS ALL YAMATO-SAN’S FAULT

**Onii-san**

Ichi, dear son

If we didn't kill you, you were going to kill us.

It was our only choice.

**Iori**

…

I won't deny that...

BUT ANYWAY.

**Gay nº1**

Nikaidou has made worst chats…

**Senpai Yuki**

Oh~

I remember one where we decided if Yamato-kun was going to make a threesome with Momo and me~

**Iori**

I hope you didn’t say yes…

**Senpai Momo**

Of course not >w</

Gaku-kun said he was going to kill us if Yamato-kun did a threesome with Re:vale >w<

**Onii-san**

I don’t remember…

**Gay nº1**

THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE DRUNK

YOU WANTED TO FUCK WITH THE BARMAN

**Onii-san**

Probably he was attractive

**Gay nº1**

And then you dragged me to a motel and we had sex

What good memories

**Onii-san**

DON'T TELL THESE THINGS YOU IDIOT

**ChibiMitsu**

Actually that's not a surprise...

I mean, you've had sex with almost everyone

**Onii-san**

It's not my fault I'm surrounded by ikemens

**Senpai Yuki**

I really wanted that threesome…

**Senpai Yuki**

Don’t worry Yuki!

We can always ask Gaku-kun to lend us Yamato-kun >w</

**Gay nº1**

I WOULD NEVER LET YOU

YOU' LL BE MY SENPAIS BUT YAMATO AND RYUU ARE MINE

**Onii-san**

…

That's the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me...

The last romantic thing you said was "you're better than soba."

I'm so happy...

**Tenn**

That’s really pathetic.

**Gay nº1**

AND WHERE WERE YOU?

**Tenn**

I just woke up.

But I'm always ready to humiliate you.

**Gay nº1**

My own son hates me…

**Tenn**

SINCE WHEN I’M YOUR SON!?

**Gay nº2**

Tenn!

Respect your father or be without Omurice!

**Tenn**

I’M SORRY MOM.

IT WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN.

**ChibiMitsu**

I believe that we have drifted away from the initial theme...

So Yamato-san

What are you gonna do?

**Onii-san**

Explain to my children how to use condoms

**Iori**

I THINK I ALREADY KNOW HOW TO USE THEM.

**Tenn**

UNNECESSARY.

**Onii-san**

Ichi, Kujou

I checked the trash can and the box of condoms you bought

The last thing you did was use it

And I'm disappointed

What if Riku got pregnant because you didn't use protection?

**Iori**

…

WHAT HAPPENS IN MY PRIVATE LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS..

**Tenn**

ONLY A SICK PERSON WOULD CHECK HIS SON'S TRASH TO SEE IF HE USED CONDOMS.

**Senpai Yuki**

We're just worried about you my kouhais

**Senpai Momo**

Condoms are useful for many things, you have to learn how to use them ÒnÓ

**ChibiMitsu**

I'm with them on this, Iori.

Condoms Prevent Sexually Transmitted Diseases

They are necessary

**Iori**

But what's all this talk about?!

**Tenn**

We don't need to know about condoms!

**ChibiMitsu**

Iori, Kujou

We heard you yesterday

You were having sex with Riku and Yamato-san even recorded you.

There's nothing you can deny.

**Iori**

…

I WAS HORNY.

THE HORMONES NII-SAN.

**Tenn**

…

I don’t have nothing to say about this…

**Gay nº1**

Tenn's not denying it.

Izumi-otouto, face it, you had sex with the only pure person left here.

**Iori**

…

**Iori has sent an audio**

*Extremely violent coughing*

_Riku: Iori!? Drink water don’t die!_

_Tenn: Izumi Iori breath!_

**Onii-san**

Maybe we should have the talk face to face...


	16. Banri is exasperated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, Riku doesn't know about condoms.

**RTI**

**Alcoholic Roomba has added Riku**

**Alcoholic Roomba has changed the nickname of Riku to Moe♥Riku**

**BDSM**

Nikaidou…

Tell me you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do.

**Alcoholic Roomba**

Riku

You used condoms?

**BDSM**

I don’t know what I had hope to begin with…

**Moe♥Riku**

Yamato-san

What’s a condom? :0

**Manager's Boyfriend has sent an audio**

*screams*

_Tsumugi: BANRI-SAN!?_

_Banri: TSUMUGI-CHAN I KNEW I HAD TO GIVE THEM THE TALK, WHY DIDN’T YOU LET ME!?_

_Tsumugi: I DIDN’T THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN, I’M SORRY BANRI-SAN._

**Nagi's Dominant**

IORI, I GAVE YOU THE TALK AND YOU DIDN'T USE IT. DIDN'T YOU GET ANYTHING?

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

NII-SAN.

IT WERE THE HORMONES.

IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT, I WOULD HAVE USED THEM.

**Nagi's Dominant**

THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE IORI.

EVEN WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT, I STOP TO PUT ON A CONDOM.

**Submissive Roomba**

But Mitsuki

You forget sometimes UwU

**Nagi's Dominant**

YOU’RE NOT HELPING NAGI

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

WHY DO YOU EVEN BLAME ME?

KUJOU-SAN DID NOT USE ONE EITHER.

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

Gaku…

I thought you told him…

**BDSM**

I thought he already knew with so many R18 manga…

**Just Brocon**

In manga the last thing they do is put ones…

BUT THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO.

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

Don't yell at your mother.

I raised you and you pay me this way…

**Just Brocon**

I’m sorry mom…

**Manager's Boyfriend**

Riku-kun.

I think it’s time for a talk…

Can you come to the office?

**Moe♥Riku**

Of course Banri-san UwU

**Just Brocon**

Ryuu…

Am I grounded?

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

All of your manga will go to the trash bin Tenn

**Just Brocon**

DO YOU INTEND TO KILL ME?!

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

Tenn, is for your sake

**BDSM**

I think I feel sorry for him…

**Alcoholic Roomba**

Ichi, you're grounded too.

I don't want to see you outside your room.

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO.

YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY FATHER.

**Nagi's Dominant**

And without money, you won’t get to buy Usamimi cookies for a month.

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

I feel humiliated in many ways...


	17. You don't know anything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori is against it.

**Nanase Riku-kun**

**President Takanashi**

Riku-kun,

You have a moment?

I understand that Banri-kun wants your attention but this an important matter.

**Nanase Riku-kun**

Of course, president!

Plus Banri-san’s it’s already done

**President Takanashi**

It’s about your contract.

I think you already know what I’m about to say.

**Nanase Riku-kun**

You won’t accept me, right?

**President Takanashi**

Not yet, there’s still some very import things you have to do first.

**Nanase Riku-kun**

I think I don’t understand…

What I have to do first?

**President Takanashi**

You need to get over Tsukumo-san, Riku-kun.

**Nanase Riku-kun**

I…

I can’t…

It’s so hard…

**President Takanashi**

Oh, Riku-kun.

I  understand, but it’s something you need to do if you desire to be back on the stage again with your friends

**Nanase Riku-kun**

I… I’ll try…

**President Takanashi**

Say, Riku-kun,

Would you want to go see Tsukumo-san?

**Nanase Riku-kun**

…

Can I do it?

Can I see Tsukumo-san one last time?

**President Takanashi**

Then, Riku-kun,

You want to see Tsukumo-san?

**Nanase Riku-kun**

Please…

**Takanashi Pro >w</**

**Tsumugi-kun**

¡President!

Banri-san and I had already decided what to do…

**President Takanashi**

I’m excited to know Tsumugi-kun.

What did you think of?

**Banri-kun**

We'll wait for Riku-kun!

We planned a way so that IDOLiSH7 doesn't have to be 6

Iori-kun will join the MEZZO" subunit and Phythagoras Trio will stay the same.

**President Takanashi**

That's a rather rustic arrangement.…

**Tsumugi-kun**

You don't approve of it?

**President Takanashi**

I think it's a wonderful plan.

Beware of journalism centers, no one has to reveal anything about the reasons.

Although it has quite a few cons, it will work for now.

**Banri-san**

Oh, good!

Tsumugi-chan and I were up all night thinking about this...

**President Takanashi**

Banri-kun, for tomorrow I need you to take my place.

I will be doing something very important.

**Tsumugi-kun**

Would you mind telling us Dad?

**President Takanashi**

It's nothing that important.

Nanase-kun and I are only going to visit Tsukumo.

**RTI**

**Manager's Boyfriend**

I don't want to alarm anyone but something very serious is happening...

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

SOMEBODY ROBBED THE OFFICES AGAIN?!

**Asesino del Pudin**

DID ANOTHER THIEF COME IN?!

**Manager's Boyfriend**

NOT SOMETHING THAT BAD

It’s just that Riku-kun will go to visit Tsukumo-san tomorrow

♥ **Darling♥**

Ban…

You aren’t lying?

♥ **My peach♥**

Like, is really going to visit him?

**Ikemen**

He really will do…

**Just Brocon**

Then why don't you stop him?

If he goes it could cause big problems!

Riku has improved and could get even worse than before if he does!

**Ikemen**

We can't stop him Kujou-san...

It was the president himself who invited him...

He said it could help Riku-san...

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

How bringing back old traumas can help him?!

**Manager's Boyfriend**

Iori-kun, Kujou-san, I know how much you are against it, so am I, but...

It is an undeniable truth that such a visit will help Riku-kun.

It is the only way to face the problem head-on.

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

NONE OF YOU KNOWS.

I AM THE ONE WHO HELPED HIM, THE ONE WHO CALMED HIS ATTACKS, THE ONE WHO SAW HIS SUFFERING FIRST HAND.

HOW CAN YOU TELL ME THAT THIS WILL HELP ANYTHING?

**Nagi's Dominant**

Calm down Iori, I also have those doubts but if Riku-kun doesn’t try then we will never know...

**Ex tsundere Ichi** **has sent an audio**

– _I'd rather not risk Nanase-san's well-being in any way!–_

– _I'll stop him from going, no one can convince me not to!–_

**Nagi's Dominant** **has sent an audio**

_-Iori, you're being irrational!_

_-Riku needs it, you just can't force him not to go!-_

† **CrazyOfTabasco†** **has sent an audio**

– _Iori-kun, are you even thinking about what you're saying?_

– _I know you're scared but the only way to help Riku-kun is to talk to Tsukumo-san!–_

**Ex tsundere Ichi has sent an audio**

– _Nii-san, Ousaka-san…–_

– _Nanase-san is mine, obviously I know what's best for him.–_

**Nagi's Dominant has sent an audio**

– _You're talking about him like he's a pet Iori!–_

– _At the end of the day the decision is his!–_

♥ **Darling _♥_**

Iori-kun, you can't avoid it, I do not want him to go either!

But Ban and Takanashi papa are right, you have to understand!

♥ **My peach♥**

Don't worry Iori-kun

Nothing bad will happen to Riku-kun, we promise;

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

What if something happens?!

Who should I blame then?!

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

Iori-kun...

You're being too selfish, Riku-kun wants to go, then he'll go.

You can't do anything to stop him.

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

I won't accept it, Ousaka-san.

Everything would be better if they let Nanase-san forget everything.

Why can't you understand?!

**Just Brocon**

Izumi Iori...

I'm against it too, but if you think straight, you know they're right.

I beg you, let Riku do it, he has to do it...

**Ex tsundere Ichi has sent an audio**

– _And what do **you** know Kujou-san?– _

– _You went to Okinawa to do who-knows-what and **you** weren't there when Nanase-san needed it the most.–_

– _What right do **you** think you have now?_

**Ex tsundere Ichi has abandoned the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iori is a big toxic boyfriend.


	18. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fly Away has suddenly got missing

**RTI**

**Nagi's Dominant**

IORI AND RIKU ARE MISSING

♥ **Darling♥**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THEY ARE MISSING?

**Nagi's Dominant**

THEY ARE GONE

IORI’S IMPORTANT THINGS AREN’T HERE

SAME WITH RIKU’S

EVEN THERE’S CLOTHES MISSING

**Alcoholic Roomba**

YOU AREN’T KIDDING, MITSU?

**Nagi's Dominant**

IT'S TOO EARLY FOR IORI TO BE IN SCHOOL

AND FOR PRESIDENT TAKANASHI TO TAKE RIKU TO VISIT THE PRISON WHEN THE VISITS OPEN AT 8

♥ **Darling♥**

Plese tell me it’s not what I thinking…

**BDSM**

Izumi-ani

You think Izumi-otouto kidnapped Nanase?

**Nagi's Dominant**

I don’t want to think he did

But we have enough proof to think he did…

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

I didn't think Iori-kun would do something like that...

He's really against Riku-kun seeing Tsukumo-san again...

**Just Brocon**

Ízumi Iori…

He really kidnapped Riku?

**Alcoholic Roomba**

We don’t know

But most likely he did

**Nagi's Dominant**

I just called my parents

Iori’s not there, I don’t know where he could be anymore…

**BDSM**

Maybe we pushed Izumi-otouto to do it…

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

I think Iori-kun would have done it anyway...

He really wants to protect Riku-kun, but this way...

He is hurting him...

**Just Brocon**

I'm not just a terrible brother.

I'm a terrible boyfriend...

I knew something was wrong with Riku, but I didn't ask him...

I gave up when I thought there was no hope...

I wasn't there when Riku needed me most... 

And now this...

**BDSM**

None of this was your fault, Tenn.

I wouldn't have even noticed it if I were you

I would also have given up

**Just Brocon**

Riku needed me, but I wasn't there

Gaku, I chose to worry about Ryuu!

I thought Riku wasn't  this bad

I assumed it didn't affect him...

**BDSM**

STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!

YOU CAN'T BE WITH NANASE ALL THE TIME

I DID  THINGS WR ONG  TOO

RYUU GOT ANGRY WITH ME AND ESCAPED TO OKINAWA

I ALMOST LEFT A DESCENDANT

WE CAN'T ALWAYS  DO THINGS RIGHT

**Just Brocon**

BECAUSE OF ME ALL THIS HAPPENED GAKU

OPEN YOUR EYES

IF I HAD MADE RIKU TELL ME THE TRUTH WE COULD HAVE TAKEN LEGAL ACTION LONG BEFORE HE GOT THAT DAMN SYNDROME

IF I HAD BEEN THERE WHEN  HE WAS MOST VULNERABLE, MAYBE IZUMI IORI WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

Then if you think it's your fault so much Kujou-san...

Do something to fix it.

We all want to do things right

So, let's fix this together

♫♪♫♪♫

Iori sighed, holding the cell phone tightly in h is hands. The train was moving along the tracks at great speed, with a specific direction. Riku was leaning against h is shoulder, and the subway was completely empty except for the two of them.

It had been a last-minute decision, but there was no way he could leave h is boyfriend with that psociopath in a room again. Iori thought he was doing this to protect him, no matter what anyone else thought, or h is own brother.

Even if they were looking for them, they were too far away now, Osaka being their destination.

He had also escaped from the state.  H e could not help but laugh at the thought.

He had not meant to say such a cruel thing to Tenn, but the words had simply come out of his mouth before he could think of it, and shortly thereafter he had released the button, sending those cold words. But at the same time, he had been relieved after saying it.

Iori did not know when it had begun. When a small feeling of  hatred for  Tenn had begun to grow within him again. Perhaps it could have been  since the day he had given up and left Riku in Tsukumo's hands. Or perhaps when he was away when Riku needed him most. Iori only knew that he hated him now, detested him again.

Iori looked at the boy sleeping peacefully on h is shoulder with a small smile. How could anyone possibly wish to harm such a beautiful angel, really?

Iori closed h is eyes and settled h im self better in the s ea t, laying h is head on top of h is boyfriend’ s .

Even if he was the bad guy now, he knew  what was the best thing for him  in every occasion.

**RTI**

**Alcoholic Roomba** **ha** **s added Otoharu**

**Manager's boyfriend ha** **s changed the nickname of** **Otoharu** **to** **President**

**President**

Oh?

A chat with Re:vale and TRIGGER? 

I didn’t t hought you were such great friends.

**Manager's boyfriend**

President…

Right now we can’t talk about how ‘such great friends we are’.

We are in really, really great problems 

**President**

Say it now  Banri-kun.

**Ikemen**

Very early in the morning, we were informed that...

Iori-san kidnapped Riku-san.

We do not know their whereabouts, nor can we think of a place where they might be...

**Nagi's Dominant**

I tried to call him more than 30 times

He's rejecting my calls... 

**Just Brocon**

He just doesn’t answer me… 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

Besides  he  le ft Riku-kun's cell phone in his room, there's no other way to contact him.

**President**

My God...

Did Izumi Iori-kun really do this?

Why?

**Manager's boyfriend**

It's my fault...

I said here that  you were taking Riku-kun to visit Tsukumo-san.

We were all against it but we were going to let him go anyway.

But Iori-kun got very angry, he even started fighting with some of us... 

**President**

Banri-kun, you were just worried, it's  okay  that you shared that information

However, now Iori-kun is doing this and we have no way to stop him.

**Ikemen**

Dad... What do you think we should do?

Everything's falling apart before we've even started... 

**President**

This is Kujou-san's responsibility.

**Just Brocon**

Mine ?

**Nagi's Dominant**

Why is  his responsibility?!

I'm his own brother and I can't do anything about it!

What makes Kujou able to?!

**President**

Izumi Mitsuki-kun

It is as simple as thinking that Kujou-san was not there when Nanase Riku-kun needed him.

What Iori-kun wants is an apology from him, and for him to make amends for all he has not done.

Iori-kun must want someone to understand what he does and how he feels.

And the only person who can do that is Kujou-san.

**BDSM**

Because he is a extremist brocon?

**Alcoholic Roomba**

Because psychopaths understand each other?

**President**

Because they both want what's best for Riku-kun.

Even when their methods aren't the best.


	19. I'm the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenn wonders if he can difference Iori with Tsukumo

**Izumi Iori**

**Kujou-san**

I know the last thing you'll do is answer me, so…

Can you at least listen to me?

**Kujou-san**

I'm going to assume you're not going to answer me.

Okay, I'll talk even if you don't want to.

**Kujou-san has sent an audio**

_-I... I won't try to stop you.-_

_-I'm just as much against it as you are, I don't want Riku to see him, you know?-_

_-But I'm thinking that... -You're doing the same thing as Tsukumo.-_

_-You're taking him away from us, you even... You even kidnapped him.-_

_-What's the different between you and Tsukumo now? -_

**Kujou-san has sent an audio**

_-You're right about a lot of things, how I gave up, how I wasn't there with Riku when he needed me the most.-_

_-I thought... I thought it didn't affect him that much, I thought it would be okay if I left for a while... -_

_-I' decided to go to Okinawa to help Gaku and Ryuu than help my own brother... but I'm not going to apologize to you.-_

_-I need to apologize to Riku, make up for everything I didn't do, and I'll start right now._

_-I'm not going to stop you, but I'm going to find a way to open your eyes. -_

**Kujou-san has sent an audio**

_-Even if you hate me now, if you despise me, this isn't about you, it's about Riku. -_

_-And what Riku needs, what he wants, is to make his own decisions, and face Tsukumo.-_

♫♪♫♪♫

Iori closed his eyes, his grip on the cell phone becoming too strong, for sure, he was on the verge of breaking it. Iori took deep breaths, trying to calm the heavy heartbeat and rage that was engulfing him. "How dare you..." he muttered, looking at the device between his fingers with distaste. "Compare me to him..."

_"What's the different between you and Tsukumo now?"_

Iori could not ignore reality no matter how disgusting it was. Tenn was right, and the fact that he was only made him feel worse. At first, Iori had thought of talking it, really, but... when he realized how happy Riku looked at the thought of seeing Tsukumo, he stopped thinking clearly, and found himself doing this.

Even if he knew what he was doing was wrong, escaping from trouble seemed like the best option. Really, when he had become so toxic? Was that what Riku deserved? Did he deserve someone like him?

Iori sighed. With his hand he gently stroked his boyfriend's cheek, with a small smile that contained all the love in the world.

"I am the worst."


	20. I forgive you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fly Away wants to search a way out.

**RTI**

**Nagi's Dominant**

Have you heard from him, Kujou!?

**Solo Brocon**

Absolutely nothing.

And even if I did, it wouldn't be anything good.

**Alcoholic Roomba**

I was afraid of that...

I know Ichi wants to protect him, but that's no excuse for what he's doing now.

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

I tried to track his cell phone with the help of Anesagi-san but we didn't get anything...

If he doesn't accept any calls, it's impossible...

**BDSM**

Hell

Why did Izumi-touto have to get like this now?

**Nagi's Dominant**

I can't understand Iori

Even when I'm his brother...

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

Don't worry Mitsuki-kun!

They'll have to come back eventually!

**Alcoholic Roomba**

I mean, everyone who left the state came back

♫♪♫♪♫

"Iori, what trouble did you get me into!?" Riku had already woken up, and right now he was with Iori in some hotel in the state where they were, and without money "Nii-san cancelled my card! How the hell do you think I can pay for the subway!?" and they were in that discussion since they got to the hotel.

"Why did you even kidnap me?!" Riku was angry, and it was noticeable in how he crossed his arms and looked at Iori with a scowl, looking too cute to be taken seriously, but he was angry "I didn’t want you to talk to Tsukumo! I am scared that something will happen to you Riku! I didn’t know what to do and I took Inumaru-san's example!"

"Actually... I think that was my example..." and Riku looked away. Because let's not forget, it was Riku who wanted to leave the country "Anyway! I don't have any money! And I won't talk to anyone to ask for it!" Besides, Iori was prideful, very prideful.

"I don't want to end up living under a bridge..." Riku said loud enough for Iori to hear... And he was offended "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't wanted to see Tsukumo!"

"Stop blaming him Iori! I want to sing with all of you, and if I don't get better, then I can't! I can't be protected forever!" Iori lowered his head, and concentrated on looking at the floor, feeling somewhat guilty "I don't deserve you, not me, nor Kujou-san, or even Ousaka-san... Why do you still love me even after all I've done?"Iori felt arms around his neck, yet he didn’t dare to look up. "I don’t know, I only know that I love Iori, and Tenn-nii, and that I love them very much."

"I guess... I will try to put my tsunderism aside, I don't want to live under a bridge either..." Iori smiled a little.

Even though he could not understand why Riku fell in love with him, or why he could forgive what he had done without hesitation, he would give his best from now on not to lose him.


	21. Everything is just out of control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato really should give the talk to his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, long time no see! OwO
> 
> I was busy with practicing my art skills and I forgot about translating for a while. If you want to see how I reblog more than post things in my twitter, follow me as @ShionGaby in twitter. UwU

**RTI**

**Alcoholic Roomba has sent an audio**

_Sougo: Are you sure you want to do this Tamaki-kun? I don’t want to hurt you…_

_Tamaki: I believe Sou-chan will do it right…_

**Nagi's Dominant**

WHAT’S HAPPENING HERE!?

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

I didn’t expect this to happen…

**BDSM**

wASN’T YOTSUBA ASEXUAL!?

**Alcoholic Roomba**

I DON’T KNOW

FIRST ICHI KIDNAPS RIKU AND NOW SOU AND TAMA WILL HAVE SEX

I DIDN’T TEACH THEM TO USE CONDOM EITHER

♥ **My peach♥**

YAMATO-KUN, YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN THE TALK TO ANYONE

**Alcoholic Roomba**

I HAVE TO BREAK THE DOOR

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

I think Sougo-kun will use condom...

**Alcoholic Roomba**

You haven't had sex with Sou

I did, and I want to tell you that in addition to being completely dominant, he forgets about the condom

**BDSM**

Nikaidou, everyone can top you

Even the most submissive can do it

**Alcoholic Roomba**

I like to be topped

BUT BACK TO THE POINT

I REALLY HAVE TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

And if you better knock on the door or ask for permission...

♥ **My peach♥**

I hadn't thought of that :0

Ryuunosuke-kun you're a genius!

**Just Brocon**

That’s called common sense…

**BDSM**

And where were you?

**Just Brocon**

I was insisting to Izumi Iori.

It doesn't work.

♥ **My peach♥**

I wonder when they’ll come back…

**Nagi's Dominant**

If you get Iori to talk to you, tell him I miss him…

**Alcoholic Roomba has sent an audio**

_Sougo: Yamato-san?_

_Tamaki: Yama-san, why are you screaming?_

_Yamato: …_

_Sougo: …?_

_Tamaki: …?_

_Yamato: Were you really just getting a haircut?!_

_Sougo: Tamaki doesn't trust a hairdresser…_

_Tamaki: It’s too long…_

**BDSM**

And I keep wondering why we always misthink things...

♥ **My peach♥**

Yamato-kun's kids are grown up enough to have sex! UwU

And the hormones UwU

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

…

Tamaki-kun doesn’t have hormones…

**BDSM**

What kind of teenager is this?!

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

One who is asexual

**Alcoholic Roomba**

Anyway, Sou, Tama

Use condoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write 'misthink' because I don't know how to translate 'mal pensar'. 'Mal pensar' is used to dirty-minded thoughts, not in erotic meaning of course. O-O


	22. Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori asks for money

**My sweet little brother♥**

**My sweet little brother♥**

Nii-san…

**Nii-san**

OH MY GOD IORI

ARE YOU OK?

IS RIKU OKAY?

YOU WEREN'T KIDNAPPED?

HAVE YOU EATEN?

**My sweet little brother♥**

Nii-san.

I need money.

**Nii-san**

…

SO YOU DISAPPEAR FOR TWO AND A HALF DAYS AND YOU ONLY TALK TO ME TO ASK ME FOR MONEY?!

**My sweet little brother♥**

NII-SAN, I DON'T WANT TO LIVE UNDER A BRIDGE.

YOU CANCELED MY CARD AND I CAN BARELY PAY FOR ANOTHER NIGHT AT THE HOTEL IF I DON'T INCLUDE SERVICES LIKE FOOD.

**Nii-san**

…

I didn't cancel your card, the bank did

**My sweet little brother♥**

Did you even read the rest?

**Nii-san**

Iori, wait for me there, I'll come get you, pick up your things and wait for me in the subway in 6 hours

**My sweet little brother♥**

Thank you Nii-san...

Also... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for worrying you, and for what I did...

**Nii-san**

…

Iori…

I'm not angry, but the others are.

You shouldn't apologize to me but to the others

♫♪♫♪♫

"Where are you going, Mitsu?" Yamato watched Mitsuki put on a jacket and put in a bag several things, including food and several scarves "I'm going to freeze to death in Osaka because it's winter."

"Make sure you come back alive, I don't want to plan a funeral." Mitsuki looked at Yamato with a frown "Can't you pretend to care about me?" then Yamato smiled sarcastically "Of course 'Take care Mikki, have a good trip!' Or would you prefer a different way of saying it?"

Mitsuki sighed, "Yamato-san, everything would be easier if we could just talk about it and try to fix this, if you would stop being tsundere for one minute we would have solved this.” Yamato decided to drink the whole beer in one sip rather than talk about it "So... do whatever you want Yamato-san, I promised myself I'd work this out, now, I'll be back tomorrow morning."

**Sou-chan UwU/**

**Tamaki-kun**

Sou-chan…

Why do the others like sex so much?

**Sou-chan UwU/**

Tamaki-kun!?

Why do you ask me that!?

**Tamaki-kun**

Because Yama-san likes it so much, I thought about trying it…

But I don’t understand why he likes it that much…

**Sou-chan UwU/**

I guess…

I guess it's because it feels good?

I don't understand why I like these things either, so I wouldn't know what to tell you

**Tamaki-kun**

Yama-san is too complicated…

**Sou-chan UwU/**

Tamaki-kun  
You really want to try it or you just want to make Yamato-san happy?

**Tamaki-kun**

Maybe both?

Sou-chan… can you try it with me?

I'd be too embarrassed to ask anyone else, but...

I trust Sou-chan

**Sou-chan UwU/**

NO

I MEAN YES

I DON'T KNOW

WILL YOU REGRET IT LATER?

DO YOU REALLY WANT TO TRY?

ARE SURE ME OF ALL PEOPLE?

**Tamaki-kun**

I don't know, but I want to try it with you, Sou-chan...

**Sou-chan UwU/**

…

…

…

Get your things Tamaki-kun, we're going to a hotel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An asexual person doesn't actually lack of sexual needs, depends of who we are speaking, in my case I'm trying to explore asexuality with Tamaki. For me, I don't actually feel atracted to the idea of having sex but I can feel sexual atraction, so I don't know if consider myself asexual at all.


	23. A six-hour trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fly Away are starving

“Iori, I’m hungry.”

“Well, too bad, we don't have any money to pay for anything.”

“I’m really hungry.”

“Me too, but we can’t eat.” and so they had spent the morning and afternoon. Fly Away hadn't eaten a bite since they woke up and Riku was dying. Iori had more of his hunger in control, but they were still hungry. And right now, they were lying in bed.

“How long ‘till Mitsuki-san arrives?”

"3 hours, and then we should arrive to Tokyo early in the morning." Riku huffed and turned, showing his back to Iori "We're stuck here and can't even eat..." Iori sighed and decided to take advantage of that to hug Riku from behind "I know, I promise that when we get there I will reward you."

"I want Kaito-san's omurice..." Riku muttered. Iori frowned "Is my omurice is not good enough?" then the former I7 center turned to see his boyfriend "Kaito-san wouldn't let me starve."

"I get it, you're hungry, but I only have money left to pay for this day at the hotel, if I spend it we'll be in debt."

"I never thought I'd feel like TRIGGER someday..." Riku decided to curl into Iori's chest, maybe if he fell asleep he wouldn't notice the hunger... so much "That's offensive to your brother."

"I don't care... first Tenn-nii says ugly things to me and now Iori kidnaps me... why do I have such bad taste?" that obviously offended Iori, who made an angry sound "So I'm a bad boyfriend?"

"No, I just thought you were the most responsible."

**RTI**

**Submissive Otaku**

_Oh_ , Mitsuki, where are you? :(

**Nagi's Dominant**

I'm taking a six-hour trip

**Submissive Otaku**

_But_ you said we'd be together today and see MagiKona :(

**Nagi's Dominant**

…

I have to look for Iori and Riku

I promise that tomorrow will be, after all we have a lot of free time while waiting for Manager and Banri-san

**Alcoholic Roomba**

ARE YOU GOING TO LOOK FOR RIKU AND ICHI?

mITSU WHY YOU DIDN'T T TELL ME

THEY ARE MY CHILDREN

**Nagi's Dominant**

You didn’t wanted to talk with me

**Alcoholic Roomba**

…

You're grounded Mitsu, I wonder if I'll take away your Zero songs.

**Nagi's Dominant**

yOURE CRUEL

I JUST WANTED TO LOOK FOR MY LITTLE BROTHER AND HIS WIFE

**BDSM**

Nanase it’s not his wife

Is his fiancé

**Just Brocon**

…

Excuse me, but Riku is mine.

My wife, I don't care if I'm sharing him.

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

You two hate each other again, don't you? ;-;

**Just Brocon**

Yes.

He kidnapped my little brother, how can I forgive him?

**BDSM**

It's a little weird that first you talk about Nanase as your boyfriend and then you call him brother...

It keeps reminding me that my son is incestuous

**Just Brocon**

Better go do your BDSM.

By the way, pick up the toys from your room.

**BDSM**

MY PRAVACY

YOU LITTLE SHIT

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

GAKU, TENN

STOP FIGHTING, IF YOU KEEP THIS UP YOU'LL SEE THE CONSEQUENCES

**Alcoholic Roomba**

Good luck Yaotome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to translate "suerte con tu castigo" literaly, But it wouldn't sound as good.


	24. A comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZOOL makes their first appearence.

**Alcoholic Roomba has changed RTI to RTIZ**

**BDSM**

Z?

From where the Z comes from?

**Alcoholic Roomba has added Haruka**

**Alcoholic Roomba has changed the nickname of Haruka to Interestingly enough, he is also a tsundere**

**Alcoholic Roomba has added Touma**

**Alcoholic Roomba has changed the nickname of Touma to Part of the harem**

**Alcoholic Roomba has added Torao**

**Alcoholic Roomba has changed the nickname of Torao to Pimp**

**Alcoholic Roomba has added Minami**

**BDSM**

Oh

They…

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

Gaku, say something and I’ll add another month >:C

**BDSM**

RYUU YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL TODAY

I LOVE OUR SON

I’LL COOK SOBA

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

Don’t put alcohol in it UwU

**Interestingly enough, he is also a tsundere**

I see know why do you like him Torao

He would help you with your sex addiction

**Pimp**

HARUKA

NO

**Part of the harem**

Haru, the bullying if for our chat…

**Interestingly enough, he is also a tsundere**

Sorry?

Not sorry

**Minami**

Just a question

Why I’m the only one without this humiliating nicknames?

**Alcoholic Roomba**

I fear you, and the others are easier to bully

**Minami**

Interesting…

Can I speak with Nanase-san? There’s something I want to discuss with him

**Part of the harem**

MINA DON’T

EVERYTHING BUT THAT

**Minami**

Who told you it was to humiliate you?

You're not wrong, though.

**Just Brocon**

Inumaru Touma,

Stay away from my property, otherwise you'll wake up with a knife in your leg.

**Part of the harem**

UNDERSTOOD KUJOU-SAN

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

I think you should stop fighting here...

I have enough on my plate with Gaku and Tenn

**BDSM**

…

I'D TRY TO CHANGE IF TENN DIDN'T GO OUT OF HIS WAY TO ANNOY ME IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAY

**Just Brocon**

RYUU, GAKU'S THE ONE WHO STARTS IT, IT'S ALWAYS HIS FAULT.

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

…

Love, dear son, stop it now, I can't take it anymore ;-;

**BDSM**

I'm sorry Ryuu...

Let me do the cooking, go get some rest

**Just Brocon**

I'll go clean the house, so you don't have to worry.

**Part of the harem**

If I thought we were weird...

**Interestingly enough, he is also a tsundere**

We're all weird

The most normal person here would be Izumi Iori

**Alcoholic Roomba**

Yes…

Keep thinking that…


	25. A proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo wants help for something really important.

**RTI**

**Submissive Otaku**

Mitsuki, Iori and Riku are back :D

**Alcoholic Roomba**

MITSU

YOU SAID EARLY IN THE MORNING, NOT LATE AT NIGHT

**Nagi's Dominant**

I'M SORRY, I WASN'T GOING TO LET IORI OR RIKU STARVE, YAMATO-SAN

THEY HADN'T EATEN ALL DAY AND FIRST WE WENT TO EAT

THERE WERE A LOT OF PEOPLE IN MACDONALS

**Alcoholic Roomba**

I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU TO EAT HEALTHY

A BURGER HAS A LOT OF CALORIES

**Nagi's Dominant**

IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CARE, ALCOHOLIC

**Alcoholic Roomba**

MY ALCOHOLISM IS JUSTIFIED

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

Actually Yamato-kun, alcoholism is bad and you should stop…

**Nagi's Dominant**

I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT AND YOU'RE COMPLAINING ABOUT EVERYTHING

**Alcoholic Roomba**

I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU MISFEED MY CHILDREN

**Nagi's Dominant**

I'M YOUR SON TOO, OR DID YOU FORGET?!

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

But Macdonalds isn't the best place to go for a meal, it's high in calories...

**Alcoholic Roomba**

YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND MITSU

**Nagi's Dominant**

AND YOU DON’T LET ME DO IT EITHER

**Pudding Assassin**

Stop ;-;

Why are you fighting, Yama-san, Mikki? ;-;

I don't want you two to be in a fight again ;-;

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

Please hear Tamaki-kun out ;-;

**Pudding Assassin**

If Yama-san and Mikki are fighting again…

We’ll be alone again, and I don’t wanna ;-;

**Alcoholic Roomba**

…

Forgive me, Tama, It won’t happen again…

**Nagi's Dominant**

…

We won’t fight again, I’m sorry Tamaki…

**Pudding Assassin**

QwQ

I’m happy qwq

**Alcoholic Roomba**

Just one question Tama

Where were you last night?

I checked and Sou wasn't there either.

**Pudding Assassin**

Sou-chan and I were going to haveÀNBGANBAahgaesdbaaGBARSYTHSDDSAT5HB

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

WHAT TAA-KUN MEANT WAS THAT WE WENT FOR A WALK AND SINCE IT WAS LATE WE STAYED IN A HOTEL

**Alcoholic Roomba**

…

Sou you really think you can fool me?

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG.

TAMAKI-KUN ASKED ME, I WAS JUST HELPING HIM

**Alcoholic Roomba**

And now all my kids are out of virginity, I don't know whether to be proud or disappointed...

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

I don’t know why you should feel something about it…

**Momo created the group: Help me my little and adorable kouhais ;-;**

**Momo has added: Iori, Yamato, Mitsuki, Tamaki, Sougo, Nagi, Riku, Gaku, Tenn, Ryuu y Banri**

**Riku**

Did something happen Momo-san!?

Who do I have to threaten now? ;-;

**Momo**

It's not that Riku-kun, if I need it I'll ask you. UwU

**Yamato**

waIT WHAT!?

**Riku**

Yamato-san, want some more beer? :D

I can even clean Musashi :D

**Momo**

Nothing happened~ UwU

**Yamato**

I thought you promised not to taint my children…

**Momo**

I just found out that Riku-kun's psycho-mode with a spoon is very effective :’)

**Gaku**

I still fear that spoon…

I still remember the chair and the ropes…

**Momo**

UwU

**Ryuu**

GAKU?

Are you okay? ;-;

**Gaku**

…

Ryuu, I told you how much I love your eyes?

**Ryuu**

;-;

**Yamato**

aND YOU DID IT WITH YAOTOME!?

**Momo**

I'm a good Senpai, but Gaku-kun had to learn his lesson ;-;

**Gaku**

I deserved it for screwing up twice in the same week…

**Riku**

I’m sorry Yaotome-san…

**Ryuu**

;-;

**Sougo**

I feel that we are deviating from the subject you wanted to talk about Momo-san

**Momo**

Oh, that's right :D

How can I propose to Yuki? UwU

**Banri**

YOU WILL WHAT!?

**Tamaki**

With flowers :D

And a song :D

**Iori**

With fancy dinner.

**Momo**

Iori-kun, you’re alive :0

I thought you were still grounded :0

**Yamato**

I forgave him

But still he is out of money and cookies for the next four months

**Iori**

I JUST WANT TO PROTECT NANASE-SAN.

I TRY TO DO THINGS RIGHT AND NOTHING COMES RIGHT FOR ME.

**Sougo**

Kidnapping is not good

Let alone escape the country

**Momo**

Iori-kun became just as abnormal as us UwU

But seriously, how do I ask Yuki to marry me? :0

**Banri**

Are you really going to propose to him?

I thought he'd ask you first...

**Momo**

I want to surprise him ÒwÓ

He always does the romantic stuff, but I want to do it this time >///<

**Sougo**

This is so sweet...

Momo-san, I agree with Iori-kun, a romantic dinner, in the moonlight

And with the best quality wine

In addition to elegant food

**Mitsuki**

I could take care of the arrangements, like the food, but we need someone who knows how to decorate interiors

**Riku**

How about manager?

She always decorates our stages, she would know how :D

**Yamato**

And romantic music playing in the background

Or better yet, music by Re:vale on piano, and slower

**Gaku**

But I don't think it should be a fancy place, Yuki-san would suspect, it should be a surprise

Maybe we can fix up Momo-san's house a bit to make it look better for the occasion

**Tenn**

We could make food that Yuki-san really likes, depending on what it is.

Since Yuki-san is a vegetarian, he wouldn't like anything with meat.

**Ryuu**

I can help Mitsuki-kun with the food, I know a lot of vegetarian dishes from Okinawa that would give it a unique touch, Momo-san OwO

**Banri**

Yuki would love for you to put up scented candles.

**Momo**

That's a lot of ideas ;-;

Can you really help me with all that? ;-;

**Gaku**

Of course Momo-san, nothing would make us happier than to see Re:vale's wedding

**Banri**

Yuki always talked about wanting to get married someday, nothing will make him happier than joining his life with yours, Momo-kun

**Momo**

I even have Ban-san’s support ;-;

**Tenn**

We just want you to have your happy ending, Momo-san.

After all we've been through, you deserve it.

**Momo**

I love you my kouhais ;-;

You' re the best I could have asked for as a Senpai <3

Thank you very much qwq


	26. Hard work is the key to succes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZOOL thinks about their options.

**ZOOL**

**Haruka**

Still nothing?

**Minami**

Believe me, we've searched through heaven and earth.

We haven't found any company that wants us inside.

**Touma**

I guess it's because we were part of Tsukumo Pro and Ryou-san was jailed...

Let's just say we don't have the best popularity among companies...

**Torao**

We haven't tried Yaotome Pro, Okazaki Pro and Takanashi Pro yet

If we're lucky, maybe one of them will accept us...

**Haruka**

I don't know if I'd like to be part of our rivals' company

That would mean that we would be..

partners...

**Minami**

If we don't find anything, we'll have to make the effort to do street concerts.

We have to stabilize ourselves in the entertainment world somehow.

**Touma**

But it's harder than it looks, Mina

That means we'll have to plan our own shows, record our own albums and spend too much to sell them cheaply

We'd be ruined first

**Torao**

How if…

we sell them in digital?

**Haruka**

It's more convenient to sell them in physics, stupid Torao

**Minami**

It's not his fault being such a moron.

But we have to focus on what we're going to do.

**Torao**

I'm just trying to help and I get kicked...

**Touma**

Not now, Tora.

I think I know what we're gonna do

We'll split up and go visit those companies we're missing

We must show what we are capable of, if they ask for a demonstration, do it, sing and dance with all your might, give it your best.

Our future depends on how great we are.

**Haruka**

I suddenly feel inspired…

**Minami**

It is clear that you are our leader Inumaru-san.

I could never have said anything better.

**Torao**

That’s our leader!

**Touma**

Now what are we waiting for?

Let's go!

**IDOLiSH7 UwU/**

**Banri**

Guys, there's something I have to announce.

It's about the final plan.

**Iori**

Like… what are we going to do?

**Yamato**

We've been waiting a long time. What do you have in mind?

**Mitsuki**

I'm nervous...

I think whatever it is, I'm not gonna like it...

**Tamaki**

Ban-chan, is it good?

**Banri**

It depends on how you want to see it Tamaki-kun…

**Sougo**

It's been very long months

I hope it's a pleasant announcement…

**Nagi**

_Oh_

My hands are shaking…

**Riku**

… It's actually my task to make the announcement…

**Banri**

Don't worry Riku-kun, I'll say it.

You don't have to put any pressure on yourself.

**Sougo**

Why do I feel this won't end well?

**Tamaki**

Sou-chan, I’m scared ;-;

**Mitsuki**

Just say it now ;_;

**Banri**

We have good news!

The president will accept Riku-kun again!

**Yamato has sent an audio**

_Yamato: Really?!_

_Sougo: I can't believe it! Tamaki-kun, I'm dreaming!? Pinch me!_

_Tamaki: But that must hurt Sou-chan... but I'm so happy too, if it was a dream I'd be so sad..._

_Mitsuki: Yes! After all the pressure, we'll still be together!_

_Nagi: Oh for KOKONA, this is a dream come true!_

_Iori: *murmurs that could be a satanic spell UwU *_

_Yamato: Ichi? What are you saying?_

_Iori: I’M SAYING THAT I’M RELIEVED, AFTER SO MUCH STRESS._

_All: We'll still be IDOLISH7!_

**Tsumugi**

I'm glad you're all so happy.

When we got the news we were also very happy. ;w;

**Riku**

The president said if I really wanted to sing, I should show him I could do it

With all the pressure of the world on me or my own fear ;w;

I'm back :’D


	27. Someone's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku is added once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku was pulled out of the chat again off cameras. ;w;

**RTIZ**

**Alcoholic Roomba ha añadido a Riku**

**Alcoholic Roomba ha cambiado el apodo de Riku a Kawaii♥Moe♥Riku**

**BDSM**

It was about time

**Part of the harem**

…

This is a group for everyone and Riku wasn't?

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

Many things happened…

**Nagi's Dominant**

And we kept leaving it for later…

**Puddin Assassin**

And then Iorin…

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

STOP THROWING WHAT I DID WRONG IN MY FACE.

WE ALL KNOW I DON'T DESERVE IT.

**Just Brocon**

For deserving it, you do.

But I'll admit it's a little cruel of you all.

Don't judge Izumi Iori with his poor decisions.

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

Now I don't know if this is sarcasm or you're just taking advantage to throw dirt at me…

**Just Brocon**

a little of bot.

**Alcoholic Roomba**

Okay, enough bullying, remember we're not ZOOL

Just a little is fine.

**Minami**

What do you mean by "You're not ZOOL"?

Do you have a problem with us?

**Alcoholic Roomba**

The thing is, bullying is not our style

**Interestingly enough, he is also a tsundere**

And who said we only do bullying?

**Pimp**

Haruka

That's basically what our friendship is based on

If not, ask Touma

**Part of the harem**

…

You show your friendship by making fun of me

Let's be honest Haru

Let's be honest.

**Interestingly enough, he is also a tsundere**

At least I don't spend all day having sex with Torao to ignore that I'm in the inevitable friendzone

**Minami**

Isumi-san, I think that's something we should save for our group.

**Part of the harem**

HARU NOT HERE

**Interestingly enough, he is also a tsundere**

…

I forgot that it's not just us here…

**BDSM**

Okay...

That escalated really quickly...

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

Don’t you say…

**Kawaii♥Moe♥Riku**

Can you guys stop fighting?

I don't understand what's happening now. ;-;

**Just Brocon**

I'm sorry Riku...

You want me to threaten them?

**Ex tsundere Iori**

Nanase-san, would you like me to help you with anything?

**Kawaii♥Moe♥Riku**

Tenn-nii, I've dealt with enough illegal stuff these last few months

I need a break. ;-;

**Just Brocon**

I’m sorry…

**Kawaii♥Moe♥Riku**

It's all right ;-;

Guys, President Takanashi told me to do the medical checkups today

So come, and if you happen to need it, come to the offices as well ;-;

**BDSM**

Since when are you a doctor? Shouldn't they get a real doctor?

**Kawaii♥Moe♥Riku**

It will help me with Uni UwU.

Now stop fighting and obey me >:C


	28. Not a bother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato is insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter left for translating, starting know, updates will be slower. OwO

**My bottom roomba**

**My bottom roomba**

Yaotome?

Can we talk?

**My sobaman**

i’LL DO EVERYTHING BUT DON LEAVE ME

**My bottom roomba**

…

What?

**My sobaman**

I’m sorry, I lost my cool

**My bottom roomba**

Okay…?

Yaotome, be honest with me

I... I'm bothering you?

I wouldn't be surprised if I did, I'm always a nuisance, and if I am...

I want you to know that you can always leave me, you don't have to be with me and... I wouldn't want you to be...

**My sobaman**

Stop right there

I don’t want to hear anymore

**My bottom roomba**

Gaku?

**My sobaman**

Who told you that?

Who made you think that?

**My bottom roomba**

No one…

**My sobaman**

Yamato, you don’t bother me

Is true that sometimes we fight a lot but you never had bothered me

I love you, I really do, do you doubt me?

**My bottom roomba**

You have been… really distant lately, and I thought it was my fault…

**My sobaman**

I’m an idiot, and I won’t know how you feel if you don’t tell me right at my face

I’ll tell you every night if you want, and every morning too

I love you, and I’ll do forever and ever

**My bottom roomba**

I'm very embarrassed to say this, but...

Can you stay over tonight? I don't want to be alone tonight...

You can refuse if you want...

**My sobaman**

Of course, I would love nothing more

**Help me my cute and adorable kouhais ;-;**

**Momo has added Tsumugi**

**Momo**

My beloved kouhais, is everything ready? ;-;

Tomorrow is the dinner and I'd like to know that you have the decorations already ;-)

**Ryuu**

We have a little problem…

**Tsumugi**

The decorations we bought were supposed to be brought to us today, but they were mistaken for someone else's order and we will get ours tomorrow morning...

And we have two options, decorate the house for Christmas and Halloween or go shopping in a hurry. ;-;

**Sougo**

We tried to run some tests, but everything was crashing, nothing matched

**Mitsuki**

That would be one of the problems

**Momo**

wHAT’S THE OTHER ONE? ;-;

**Gaku**

We couldn't get a good wine.

So we bought two, one of strawberry and the other could be poison

**Yamato**

I was very insistent that we decide better

No one listened to me.

**Nagi**

Oh, I doubt the second one is poison, but if it can cause an alcoholic coma…

**Iori**

It's definitely poison.

**Tenn**

These are our only problems, we have the menu planned and all the ingredients are ready to prepare the dishes.

**Riku**

Tamaki and I have an idea but nobody wants to listen to us >:C

**Tamaki**

I know we're dumb, but maybe it'll work...

**Yamato**

Not a chance

**Sougo**

It’s better not to take any risk

**Momo**

I want to hear them! >:C

**Riku**

With Christmas coming up, Tamaki and I thought we could use the christmas balls and put up a tree, since Momo-san hasn’t decorated his house yet UwU

**Tamaki**

And there were black flags that are feathers...

I thought we could... put them by the doors

**Riku**

And there were also plastic flowers :D

**Tamaki**

A bouquet *w*

**Riku**

Everything would be a combination of red, gold, white, black and the flowers are green and pink

**Tamaki**

Taiyou no Esperanza, Silver Skay, Dis one, Momorin and Yukirin *w*

**Riku**

And for the wine, Banri-san has good taste and suggested Amaretto, it's not wine, but I think it will do

**Tamaki**

And if not, Ban-san also said Pinot Noir

**Yamato**

That's actually

**Sougo**

The perfect solution…

**Tenn**

I feel bad about doubting my own little brother.

**Iori**

...I thought everything was ruined

But now what will we do with the poison?

Can I keep it?

**Mitsuki**

NOT A CHANCE

**Tenn**

Ryuu…?

**Gaku**

That's playing dirty, he'll obviously say yes

But not me, the poison goes into the trash.

**Yamato**

… Can I drink it?

**Tsumugi**

NO

**Gaku**

DON’T EVEN THINK OF IT

**Sougo**

Can we stop wasting time?

Manager, what do you think of Tamaki-kun and Riku-kun's idea?

**Tsumugi**

With a little bit of arrangement it will be perfect. ^.^/

**Momo**

I thought everything was ruined ;-;

**Banri**

We wouldn't let it all go to waste either.

We want everything to be perfect

**Momo-san**

Thank you so much \OwO/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you a merry christmas ahead of time. UwU  
> Edited: 2019.12.25: I'M SO SORRY, THAT SPANISH LINE SHOULD HAVE BEEN TRANSLATED, I PROMISE IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. ;_;


	29. A Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo gives Yuki the best birthday and christmas gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas :D

Today was the day, the day he would propose to Yuki, not only on Christmas Eve, but also on his birthday. Momo was pretending to have forgotten Yuki’s birthday, and instead they were going to his house to watch a movie and spend the day together.

While Yuki was driving, Momo was apologizing to his kouhais in every way possible for making them spend the day helping him with his proposal. God, Momo was really nervous and didn't even know where to look anymore, because if he looked at Yuki at that moment he knew he would end up spilling everything ahead of time.

And he couldn't do that, with all the work his kouhais put into making everything special. Speaking of his kouhais, he didn't know how the house had ended up with the decorations since he was staying with Banri.

_"Momo-san, you are quite messy aren't you?" Momo nodded, not really knowing where this was going. "You are forbidden to enter your house until that day, with all that we had to clean up, you will ruin everything yourself." Iori finished, taking the keys from his hands "And now access is allowed only to us."_

Yep, Momo was kicked out of his own house ;-;.

"Momo... is there something you want to tell me?" And now with Yuki's perspective, he was really hurt that Momo had forgotten his birthday, and he had never done that before! That bothered him and no matter how he insisted, Momo just didn't seem to remember "Yuki, look! A dog!" that was his answer.

"Momo, I can't look, I'm driving."

_____

When Momo finally stopped throwing his keys on the floor constantly like an idiot, he managed to open the door and let Yuki in. Immediately his nostrils were invaded with the smell of cooked meat and vegetables. So they're already cooking? Should I call them or...

"Momo... you left food cooking? Are you going to burn down your house?" Momo pushed Yuki hard into the apartment and locked the door in the process "Not at all! Let's sit down Yuki!" He frowned in confusion but let himself be pushed.

Yuki was surprised to see Momo's room decorated for the first time at Christmas, the décor was beautifully detailed. Feathered banners hung from the ceiling and a red and gold decorated Christmas tree stood in the corner filling the place where Yuki well remembered that there were dirty clothes his partner had not bothered to pick up. The dining room table had a vase of pink and green plastic flowers that elegantly adorned the wooden surface "Momo... Did you decorate your house?" Yuki muttered, Momo denied and smiled "I got help from my kouhais! As I hadn't decorated until yesterday... they offered to fix my house."

"Momo, for a while now I've been wondering... is there noise in the kitchen?" At that moment Momo decided to sit down at the table and signal to Yuki to do the same "Yuki... none of this would have been possible without our kouhais, the truth is... Happy birthday!" Yuki smiled warmly and intertwined his hand with Momo's above the table "Thank you very much, it's the best thing you've given me in all these years.

Suddenly, Ryuu came out of the kitchen with a tray of food "Goya Champuru for Yuki-san, Momo-san here's your Yakizana," then placed both dishes on the table and gave them a smile, "If you need anything else, call me," and left shortly after.

"So that's it..." Yuki muttered, looked at the food with bright eyes and smiled "I've always wanted to try an okinawa dish, our kouhais are so nice." Momo smiled at him "I wanted to do something really special this year, to be honest I think I've done almost nothing."

_____

The Christmas night of Re:vale was spent with laughter and happiness, some of his kouhais would come from time to time to deliver some other food or to take away the empty plates. It was almost midnight and Momo was still missing the most important gift.

With trembling hands he grabbed the small black box containing the ring from his pocket. Yuki seemed to pick up on his nervousness and looked at him worriedly "Is something wrong, Momo?" He simply shook his head and got up from the table.

"You know Yuki? You are the most important person to me." Slowly he started walking where Yuki was sitting and stood in front of him "All these years together mean a lot to me, from the first time I saw you, I fell in love, in the middle of all that crowd I only had eyes for you. When we started being a duo together I could never be happier, like when we started dating, I... I would never trade you for anything" trembling, Momo knelt in front of Yuki and finally took out the box with the ring, opening it so Yuki could see it. The ring was made of gold, a brilliant emerald set in the middle with two pink quartzes next to it.

"Yuki, will you marry me?" Momo had no time to react when Yuki had suddenly pulled him in a embrace, he just knew he could hear his partner's sobbing "Yes! Oh God! Yes!" Momo smiled slightly and pulled Yuki away from himself a little so that he could place the ring on his finger, after that Yuki grabbed him by the cheeks to start kissing him again and again, and to be honest, Momo only wanted that.

**Omake**

"I don’t want to interrupt them... but we just can't walk in the middle of their kissing to get out" Yamato mentioned, seeing the lovely scene of his senpais loving each other.

"I think the only thing we can do is go out the window," Tenn mused. "Shouldn't we leave them a note or something?" Sougo asked, looking in his pockets for somewhere to write on.

"Even if we get out of here we don’t have the keys to our dorm," said Gaku, remembering how he had left the keys in his jacket that was hanging on the coat hanger which, by the way, was in that very room where his senpais were kissing.

"We do have our keys, though that means you will have to stay with us tonight..." Riku muttered, Tamaki was unlocking the window so that they could leave, the good news being that they were not on a second floor.

"Better than nothing," answered Ryuu, grabbing his cell phone.

"Although that means we'll have to run to our dorms, I don't want to freeze to death," said Iori.

"Oh, a race?" finished Nagi, helping Mitsuki getting through the window, the others lifted their shoulders without complaint, and went out one by one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave your kudos/comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading! OwO
> 
> If you're reading this chapter at 2019.22.12 I beg you to read it again, because of some error with Ao3 system the order of chapters was completely messed up, read of 21 to 25. Please I beg you ;-;


End file.
